The Days Ahead
by He's-Her-Lobster41319
Summary: Post ep for Veritas. Kate tells her father about everything that happened.


**Post ep for Veritas, so spoilers for that. **

* * *

Kate sighed into Rick's neck as she felt the tension leave her body. He seemed to know what she needed, just like he always did, and held her tighter, pressing her body into his and surrounding him with her warmth.

"You ok?" He murmured into her ear as his fingers moved softly up and down her back.

She took a deep breath and pulled away from him. "Not yet."

Rick looked confused, but he smiled sadly. "What do you need me to do?"

She brought her hand up to cup his cheek and pressed a light kiss to his lips. "I need to call my dad. I want him to know from me, not the news."

Rick nodded and led her over to a taxi. "I know you want to call him. But can you wait just a little while? I want to get you home to New York."

Kate nodded after a moment and Rick asked the driver to take them to the airport.

They turned off their phones as they sat on the plane waiting for it to take off, and Kate leaned into Rick's side as his arms wrapped around her.

"I can't believe it's finally over. After 15 years, I finally arrested the man who did it." Kate whispered as the plane took off.

"I knew you could do it." Rick said softly into her hair as he squeezed her hand. "I always knew you'd figure it out."

Kate smiled up at him and finally allowed her eyes to slip closed.

When she turned her phone on after the disembarked the plane, her breath caught at the sight of missed calls from her father. She caught Castle's eye as her phone started ringing, and her father's picture popped up.

Taking a deep breath she answered the phone, squeezing Castle's hand tightly as she did. He led them to the town car waiting at the curb as he heard Kate shakily answer the phone.

"Hi, Dad. I was on a plane back to New York."

"Katie." Jim choked across the line. "Is the news right? Did you really catch him?"

Kate sighed and looked over a Rick. He seemed to know what she was thinking and leaned forward to tell the driver Jim's address.

"We're on our way over, Dad. Can we do this in person?"

"Absolutely." Jim said before hanging up.

20 minutes later they were pulling up in front of Jim's building, and Kate and Rick hurried inside, eager to share the news with him.

He must have been standing by the door, because it swung open just as Kate was raising her hand to knock.

"Katie." Jim said as he pulled his daughter in for a hug.

"Hi, Dad." Kate replied as a smile crossed her face.

"Come in, and tell me everything."

Kate nodded and made her way inside with Rick on her heels. They all made their way over to the living area and sat down. Rick took Kate's hand again as she started to speak.

"It's all true. Not the me killing anyone bit, that was a set up. But I caught the guy, Dad. I caught the guy who had mom killed."

"A senator? Really?" Jim asked.

Kate nodded. "He was Assistant District Attorney at the time."

Kate proceeded to tell him everything, protocol be dammed. It was his wife, if he didn't get to know the details then no one did.

"Those darn elephants." Jim murmured softly as Kate finished her story. He gave a soft chuckle. "She always loved those things."

"Good thing too. I'd be in jail without them."

"That's your mom. Protecting you even after she's gone."

Kate smiled as she stood up and gave her father a hug. "We're gonna go meet Alexis and Martha for dinner and let them know. You want to come along?"

Jim placed a kiss on her forehead and shook his head. "Not tonight, Katie. Tonight I need to be alone."

Kate looked at him and nodded. "You sure you're ok?"

Jim took a breath. "I won't be drinking, Katie. I just want to be alone to remember."

Kate smiled. "I didn't think you'd start drinking. Just making sure you won't be lonely."

Jim smiled at that. "Not lonely. Never lonely. I might go see her though. Let her know."

Kate nodded. "Tell her I'll be stopping by in a couple days."

"I will."

With that, Rick and Kate made their way to the door and out of Jim's apartment, waving as the elevator doors slide closed.

They decide to walk back to the loft, and Rick pulls Kate into his side as they walk.

"You ok?"

Kate smiled at him again, pressing even further into his embrace. "Yeah. More than. The days ahead may not be the easiest, but the darkest days are behind me now."

* * *

**Hope you all liked it, and are still alive after the ep.**

**Twitter: Allylobster  
Tumblr: AllyLobster**

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


End file.
